


Keith makes brownies

by MyDarlingRainDrenchedRaven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Gen, M/M, little recipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarlingRainDrenchedRaven/pseuds/MyDarlingRainDrenchedRaven
Summary: Keith walk you through how to make a mug brownie <3





	Keith makes brownies

Ughh i was dreading this. Hunk had asked me to film a short recipe for his youtube channel. I guess some people  saw me fooling around in one of his videos and wanted me to have my own little short. Which honestly wasn't a great idea, me plus the kitchen. We had a fire extinguisher on hand. Thankfully lance had said he would film it for me.

“Here you go i assume you know how to work this?” i said. Handing lance my phone and stepping behind the kitchen counter. Where all my supplies were already set out. 

“Yep i'm ready to go what about you?” 

I gave him a thumbs up. He started counting down on his fingers. 3...2...1...LIVE.

 

“So uh hi my names keith and well today i'm going to be showing you how to make a mug brownie. Hunk gave me a recipe and all so we should be okay.” i chuckled nervously

“First off you need to get your ingredients;  flour, sugar, cocoa powder, oil not sure what kind , vanilla ice cream and some salt. Make sure  to get a mug as well. Once you have all that set out stir your flour, sugar and cocoa powder into the cup don't forget to add a pinch of salt while your mixing. Mix it together with a spoon not a knife... it wont work very well.”

Last time i tried baking i mixed it with a knife and i swear hunk almost had a heart attack. 

“Add in your oil and water and stir until there are no lumps. You got to make sure its very smo-” 

Lance leaned over from behind the camera and swiped a finger full of brownie batter.

”LANCE keep your hands to yourself YOU CAN'T EAT IT UNTIL IT'S COOKED. Sorry as i was saying make sure your batter is super smooth you don't want any clumps. Once your done doing that put it in the microwave for two minutes. Double check that your mug is microwave safe! We don't need any explosions.” again.  “Once you take it out top it with a scoop of icecream and your good! Maybe make an extra one to share… or make two for yourself. Hope you guys brownies go well.”

Lance powered off my phone and handed it to me.

“Thanks bro hopefully hunks fans will be okay with this?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah what are you worried about you did fine”

He had a point at least I didn't burn the kitchen down 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little piece i wrote as a submission to the quizsnacks zine and wanted to share!


End file.
